Knothole Knight Armour
Knothole Knight Armour was a set of clothing added in the Knothole Island DLC; it is non-dyeable. Knothole Knight Outfit When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created this spectacular Armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. Unfortunately, no one proved strong enough to wear it without falling down. Headgear: Knothole Knight Helmet *Stars: *Attractiveness: 5.0% *Aggressiveness: 2.5% *Base Value: 80 *Description: When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. The helmet in particular proved far too heavy for the ordinary people of the village. More than one neck was broken through its use. Coat: Knothole Knight Armour *Stars: *Attractiveness: 10.0% *Aggressiveness: 5.0% *Base Value: 180 *Description: When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. Most of those who tried wearing it never got so far as this main piece. Those who did generally fell down in a mess of broken bones. Upper Body: Knothole Knight Shirt *Stars: *Attractiveness: 5.0% *Aggressiveness: 2.5% *Base Value: 100 *Description: When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. The shirt is meant to protect the wearer from the rashes normally associated with such armour. Hands: Knothole Knight Gloves *Stars: *Attractiveness: 2.5% *Aggressiveness: 1.0% *Base Value: 60 *Description: When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. Of course, none of the villagers could lift an arm while wearing one of these gauntlets, much less go adventuring in them. Lower Body: Knothole Knight Trousers *Stars: *Attractiveness: 5.0% *Aggressiveness: 2.5% *Base Value: 120 *Description: When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. These steel-reinforced trousers only succeeded in exposing the appalling lack of lower body strength among the people of the village. Feet: Knothole Knight Boots *Stars: *Attractiveness: 2.5% *Aggressiveness: 1.0% *Base Value: 70 *Description: When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. If only the people of the village had been able to walk while wearing these rather heavy boots, he might have been on to something. Total Stats *Attractiveness: 30.0% *Aggressiveness: 14.5% Gear Locations All the pieces, with the exception of the boots, can be found in chests throughout the Knothole Island main quest. The boots can be acquired by simply downloading the free version of Knothole Island and talking to Gordon at the Bowerstone Market docks. However, in order to get the full set of gear, you must be a Hero, you cannot be a Henchman. *Boots: You can get them when you meet Gordon as a gift *Trousers: Ice Shrine *Gauntlets: Sun Shrine *Shirt: Sun Shrine *Shoulder Armour (Coat): Storm Shrine *Helmet: Storm Shrine Trivia *The Knothole Knight Armour changes appearance based on your current Purity / Corruption levels and your current morality level. This is one of the only sets of clothing in the game that changes appearance based on your alignment, the other is the Chasm Armour. When you are evil it looks blackish-silver and the visor changes to dark red and red cape; when you are good it looks goldish-silver with a gold visor and white cape, and when your morality is completely neutral, the armour is pure silver with a checked blue and white cape, and with no light at all coming from the visor, which is why it cannot be dyed. *The outfit superficially resembles the Chainmail Suits from Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. See also *Knothole Island Category:Fable II Clothing Category:Knothole Island DLC